


Second Alternate Route, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e03 The Midterms, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I want to tell you things...I want to tell you everything."





	Second Alternate Route, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Leo rubbed his eyes, pushing the folder aside. He was tired to reading but they had the meeting at 9:30 tomorrow morning. It was midterm election time so he needed to know everything happening in the Florida 8, the Kentucky 5, and the Ohio 14. Did Leo care? Not entirely. This was the kind of project he would usually dump on Josh. His Deputy was recovering from a near fatal gunshot wound. He was home now, with a full-time nurse and Donna spending many nights on his couch.

Not having him there was hard on the White House Chief of Staff. There was no one to help him carry the load…he was working double time. Everyone was right now. Leo was also playing nursemaid to a President who did not take kindly to being confined. At this moment, the West Wing was a circus, a hospital, a shrink’s office, a debating stage, and a bedroom. Not many staffers were finding the time to go home and sleep in their own beds. That might be fine for some but Leo missed Devlin; he needed his wife.

“Margaret!”

“Yeah?”

The senior assistant came into the room. She saw the mess on his desk and immediately went to make sense of it. He wanted to stop her but that would be useless. Anyway, the office was a bit of a mess.

“I want you to go home.”

“Are you going home?” she asked.

“As a matter of fact I am. I'm…”

His cell phone interrupted his thought. He looked at the display, smiling as he answered.

“Hold on honey, OK?” he went back to Margaret. “I'm serious Margaret, we've done enough tonight.”

“Alright. I need to organize things for tomorrow. Everything is in disarray.”

“Whatever you can do in 45 minutes.”

She wanted to complain that that was not enough time. Still, she had known Leo long enough to know that sometimes arguing with him was useless. There were a few fights that Margaret was not going to win. Since she was exhausted anyway, that would be alright tonight.

“Hey there.” Leo went back to his phone call as Margaret went back to the outer office.

“Are you coming home tonight?”

“Yes. I'm sorry.”

“Why?”

“You're really asking me why? I've been the man who wasn’t there for the past two days. Are the girls upset with me?”

“Leo, they know how important your job is. Especially right now with everything that’s happening. Don’t worry, we still love you.”

“I love you too. I can't wait to come home and put my arms around you. To kiss you, touch you, taste you, and feel you. Yeah, I miss you.”

“Does Lewis have a regular route for bringing you home?” 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t take it tonight, OK?”

“Is something the matter?” Leo asked.

“I just…” Devlin sighed. “A funny feeling I guess. Please.”

“Of course. I'm sure he has an alternate route; he’s been driving these roads for years.”

“Tell him to take the second alternate route Leo. Not the first, but the second. I know I probably sound insane right now but it’s important to me.”

“I understand. You don’t sound insane honey…and I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll be home soon Dev. I love you.”

“That is going to sound so much better when you are undressing me. I love you too.”

Leo didn’t bother to pack a bunch of things. All he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. Well, he wanted to get into his bed. He headed out of the office, saying goodnight to Margaret. Then he went into the bullpens to send the troops home. Not sure that anyone would listen, Leo felt the need to say it anyway. After signing out, he left the building, and climbed into the waiting Lincoln Towncar.

“Straight home, Mr. McGarry?” Lewis asked.

“Definitely. Oh, but don’t take the regular route.”

“Sir?”

“I need you to take your second alternate route tonight Lewis. It’s important.”

“The scenic route it is. No problem sir.”

***

“Hey girls.”

Leo walked into Colleen’s room where the twins were hanging out. This was their first week out of school.

“Hey Pop.” They said in unison, getting up for a hug and a kiss.

Leo loved being Pop. The twins picked out the name right after he married their mother. They just didn’t feel comfortable calling him Leo; he deserved a father title.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Most likely something illegal.” Colleen replied.

“Ignore her.” Lee said. “We’re downloading songs and stuff; just a little music. No need to alert the authorities or anything.”

“I'm going to keep a watchful eye on you two.” Leo said laughing.

“Is work really busy?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, but I needed to come home to my family tonight. I'm really sorry I haven’t been here for the past couple of days.”

“We understand.”

“Still, it’s not fair.”

“Don't worry about us.” Colleen said.

“Impossible.” He kissed both of their foreheads. “Have fun downloading…don’t stay up too late.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight girls.”

Leo walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe, taking a moment to drink in the image of his wife. She was curled up in her favorite chair, reading a book. Her long, auburn hair was damp and pulled away from her face. The strap of her nightgown slipped from her shoulder as she turned the page. It didn’t take very long for her to feel his presence. Devlin looked up and smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hey beautiful; I'm home.”

“You're a sight for sore eyes.”

She put the book down, went over to the door, and put her arms around him. Leo nuzzled close to her neck; she sighed in his ear.

Mmm, you feel so good.” He murmured.

“I feel better underneath the nightgown. Close the door Leo.”

He grinned and kicked the door closed with his foot. Devlin laughed, pulling him over to the bed. Leo managed to kick off his shoes somewhere in between. Their kisses were intense while she removed his jacket, tie, and dress shirt.

“Mmm, Devlin.”

“What?”

“I need you naked.”

Leo slid the straps of the nightgown off her shoulders. He pressed tiny kisses on her skin until it was down around her waist. Cupping her breasts, Leo ran his tongue along the pale skin. Devlin shivered, giggling before she moaned. She pushed the gown over her hips. Leo played with her nipples, tasting with his tongue and sucking with his lips.

“Oh! Oh, Leo!”

“Oh my sweet love.”

Her gown fell to the floor just a few seconds ahead of his slacks. Leo tore the tee shirt over his head as his wife slid her panties down her legs. They rolled on the mattress; Devlin took off his boxers. She stroked his erection and Leo hissed.

“Sexy man…sexy cock.”

“Devlin!” he gasped, feigning shock as he grinned. “Pretty girls shouldn’t use such dirty language.”

“Hmm, maybe we shouldn’t do other dirty things either.”

“I never said that.”

She smiled, sliding her mouth along his shaft. Leo shut his eyes tight. He gripped her shoulder as Devlin slowly tortured him.

“Oh God, oh God, yes, yes love! Dev!”

She pulled away before he lost consciousness. Moving her body over his, Devlin felt him slide inside her. Leo thought it would be over before it started but she rode slow, leaning over him.

“Open your eyes Leo.” She whispered. “Look at me.”

“You're beautiful.” Leo caressed her face.

“Ohhh, you do it so good.” Her back arched as she grinded against him.

“Its all you Dev, I swear.”

He thrust into her and she whimpered. She took his hands, sliding her fingers through his.

“Leo!”

“Yeah, oh yeah, oh boy.”

“Leo! Leo! Oh my God!”

Climaxing, Devlin’s body fell against his. Leo rolled, thrusting until he felt it too.

“Devlin!”

She loved the silence after their lovemaking. Their heavy breathing and the soft kisses Leo placed all over her body until Devlin was flustered again. She took his face in her hands, kissing him passionately. They lay together and her body wrapped around his.

“How is the President?” she asked.

“He is supposed to be taking it easy but he’s driving his Chief of Staff up a wall.”

Devlin laughed, kissing his neck.

“It’s both a busy and traumatic time.” Leo said. “Everyone is still reeling from what happened to us but we don’t have enough time to make it a focus. Of course, that might be best.”

“Burying an event like that is never a good thing.” She said in a firm tone.

“I know.”

“You say you know, but you are the expert at burying your feelings.”

“Devlin…” Leo turned on his side, putting his arms around her.

“What?”

“I want to tell you things…I want to tell you everything.”

“Tell me what your nightmares are about. Tell me if you're avoiding sleep because you don’t want to have those dreams.”

“No.”

“I don’t know what that means Leo.”

“I'm not avoiding sleep. As shitty as it sounds, I'm rather used to nightmares. This time would have been busy for us no matter what. We didn’t need this right now and these things keep happening. These damn…we didn’t need this right now.” he sighed.

“I don’t think there is ever a good time to be shot at, darling.”

“Definitely not.” he kissed her. “I love you Devlin McGarry.”

“It’s Kincaid-McGarry. Actually, it’s just Kincaid as we are not supposed to be married yet.”

“But we are, and we’re in bed. And you will always be Mrs. McGarry in this bed. You are all mine.”

Devlin smiled, running her fingers through his hair before pulling him close.

“I love being yours Leo. I love you so much and I need you to know that you can lean on me. I don’t care how hokey that sounds.”

“I really do know that. You're…no, you're actually more than that.”

They kissed again and Leo got out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I need a hot shower. Wanna join me?”

“No, you need some time for yourself. I'm going to read some more.”

She redressed as Leo went into the bathroom. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in.”

“Where’s Pop?” Lee asked.

“In the shower.”

“Mom, is he OK?”

“I'm not sure, but he is trying to be and that’s important. Is something on your mind?”

She shook her head. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

“Lee? You can talk to me sweetie.”

“He isn’t going to start drinking again, is he?”

“Oh Lee. C’mere darling.”

She sat down beside her mother on the bed. Devlin put her arm around her.

“Your stepfather takes his sobriety very, very seriously. He fought hard for it, and still fights for it. He won't let someone take it away from him. He is very strong.”

“We worry about him.” Lee said.

“I know, and even if I tell you not to you still will. Just like I worried about grandpa when I was your age. Understand though, he is not drinking and he won't be.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be about something, yes.”

Lee nodded. She kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Goodnight mom.”

“Are you going to bed?” Devlin asked.

“No, we’re just hanging out. Surfing the Net and looking for cool stuff to ask for as birthday presents.”

“Don’t stay up too late, you or your sister.”

“We won't. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Leo came out of the bathroom in his pajamas as she was leaving.

“Everything alright, kiddo?” he asked, running a towel through his wet hair.

She paused for a moment, as though she was in heavy thought, but just smiled.

“Mmm hmm. Goodnight Pop.”

“Goodnight.” He turned to Devlin as the door closed behind Alicia. “Is everything alright?”

“They're worried about you. My daughters are quite attached to you and they're worried.”

“Dev,” Leo sat down on the bed. “I wasn’t Father Knows Best the first time around…you have to tell me what to do.”

“Talk to them. Take them to brunch on Sunday; ask them questions and let them ask you questions. Let them know that what they're thinking is important to you. Share your feelings with them.”

Leo nodded, sliding under the covers. He was exhausted and needed some sleep. Devlin gave up on reading for the night. She turned off the lamps, got into bed, and took her husband into her arms. Leo exhaled as his body molded into hers. Perhaps he would get a full night’s sleep. It was doubtful but with Devlin close, there was hope for it.

“Devlin?”

“Yes?”

“I can't save Jed and he dies in my arms. That’s what the nightmares are about. I can't save him.”

“He is going to be alright.” She replied, holding him closer. “Jed is going to be fine and so are you. Hold onto me.”

Leo nodded, trying to let go as the exhaustion ran through his bloodstream like an electrical current. The quiet of the room, the breathing, and the thump of her heartbeat relaxed him enough to fall into a light sleep. It would do for tonight…it was better than no sleep at all. Tomorrow morning Leo McGarry had to be Leo McGarry again. The soldier, the leader, the fearless Chief of Staff. In Devlin's arms tonight he could just be the husband, the father, and the imperfect man. She would not love him any less for that.

***


End file.
